Ya tebya lyublyu
by Rochu
Summary: "¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Debía tomarlo por sorpresa o debía avisarle antes? Se sonrojó al volver a procesar todo en su cabeza ¡Iba a darle un beso a Iván! A ese Iván que, desde hacía bastante tiempo, estaba tras él, persiguiéndole." One-shot. RoChu


**Disclaimer:** _Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.. si así fuera, el mundo sería mío literalmente._

**Pareja:** _Por supuesto, RoChu~ (¿O ChuRo? o_o)_

**Advertencia:** etto.. ¿Meloso? Algo. Y posible OoC.

¡Gracias por leer~!

* * *

><p><strong>Ya tebya lyublyu <strong>

_"Siento la necesidad de abrazarte, besarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo."_

Desde hacía bastante tiempo antes de eso, el chino, representando a su país, ocupaba la "diplomacia con pandas" para influir en habitantes de otros lugares y hacerse amigo de las demás representaciones antropomórficas de otros países. Hace unos diez años Yao le "prestó" –si es que se puede llamar así- dos pandas a Francis. Un macho llamado Yuan Zi, y una hembra llamda Huan Huan. El trato expiraba ese día, pues ya había pasado la década.

Ambos discutían en la casa del menor. El de cabello oscuro le pedía amablemente al rubio que se los devolviera, que el tiempo ya había expirado, pero el francés hacía caso omiso a las peticiones –casi ruegos- del asiático.

— ¡Por favor, Francis, aru! Sabes que los pandas están en peligro de extinción y deben ser cuidados en un ambiente óptimo, aru… — Intentaba explicarle, para que el otro entendiese que debía devolverle a esos grandes osos.

_— Mon cher _Yao, me es imposible devolvértelos en este instante — Habló el galo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, como "inspirado" — te lo he explicado muchas veces. Son la mayor atracción del momento en el valle de Loire, aumenta mi economía, por lo que no puedo entregártelos, _mon petit ami._

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas ya el trato que hicimos, aru? ¡Solo debías quedártelo diez años y lo sabías, aru! ¡Exijo que me devuelvas a Yuan Zi y a Huan Huan, aru! — Seguía insistiendo. Le parecía bastante molesto que el francés hiciera lo que él quería sin siquiera importarle ni el chino, ni los dos pandas. Entonces suspiró. No había caso. Debía haber alguna forma en que se los entregara, pero ¿Cómo? — ¿Quieres que haga algo a cambio, aru? — Se detuvo y se llamó a sí mismo un tonto… ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso al francés? ¡De seguro esperaría algo depravado a cambio! El rubio lo observó un momento y sonrió.

— Estás comenzando a llamar mi atención, _petit ami_. Dime… ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme? — en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa pícara. Al parecer ya se le había ocurrido algo.

— Etto… ¡L-lo que quieras, aru! — Antes de que el otro pudiese abrir la boca, siguió hablando. — S-solo si… prometes que me devolverás a esos pandas, aru.

— Trato hecho. Tengo decidido ya.

— ¿T-tan pronto, aru? D-digo… Creí que te demorarías unos días en pensarlo, aru… — El de cabellos oscuros sonrió nervioso, mientras el otro ignoraba completamente lo que había dicho.

— Quiero que beses a Iván. — Miró por un momento al chino, que había quedado en una especie de shock. — Así es. Y no un beso simple en la mejilla o en la nariz… ¡Por supuesto que no! Quiero que se besen en los labios como dos amantes. —Dijo en un tono casi novelesco, con una rosa en su mano que había sacado de quién-sabe-dónde.

— ¡A-aiya! ¡E-eso es algo a-absurdo, aru! No lo haré. Me rehúso, aru. — El mayor se cruzó de brazos mientras dirigía su vista hacia otro lado, bastante sonrojado por la reciente propuesta del francés.

— Dijiste que lo harías, _mon cher_. Además ¿No quieres recuperar a tus pandas? — Preguntó el galo, con una ceja alzada, casi retando a Yao. Éste suspiró resignado.

— Lo haré, aru.

— ¿Lo harás? — Repitió el rubio, emocionado.

— Pero ¿Para qué quieres que haga eso, aru?

— Siempre me ha gustado ver a la gente besarse. Supongo que es parte del lado morboso que todos tenemos. — Explicó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

— Más bien, que solo tú tienes y demuestras, aru… — murmuró el chino por lo bajo, para luego incrementar el volumen de su voz a uno normal. — Entonces está decidido, aru. — Aseveró dándose la vuelta para poder escapar de ese francés del demonio ¿¡Cómo iba a hacerlo!

— Espera, _mon petit ami. _El beso debe tener ciertos "requisitos" o no devolveré a tus pandas. — Francis captó la atención del chino, que se había dado vuelta nuevamente para mirarlo. Como no dijo nada, el rubio continuó. — El beso debe durar por lo menos 5 segundos, la nada misma y debe ser frente a todos los que alguna vez pertenecimos a los aliados.

— ¡E-eso no es justo, aru! — Exclamó. — E-es decir… ¿Quieres que lo haga frente a Arthur y a Alfred, aru? ¿Para qué, aru? — Suspiró. De verdad lo habían puesto en aprietos, pero él quería, más que nada, rescatar a sus pandas de las malvadas manos de ese… ese… ¡Ser malvado! Y para lograr hacerlo no le quedaba de otra. — M-muy bien… ¿Qué te parece… mañana, aru?

— ¡Mañana es san Valentín! ¡El día del _amour_! ¡Me parece perfecto~!

— Eso supuse, aru. — Dijo Yao secamente mientras se retiraba de ese horrendo lugar.

**,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

De camino a su casa pensaba en todo. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Debía tomarlo por sorpresa o debía avisarle antes? Se sonrojó al volver a procesar todo en su cabeza ¡Iba a darle un beso a Iván! A ese Iván que, desde hacía bastante tiempo, estaba tras él, persiguiéndole, intentando por cualquier medio y en cualquier circunstancia estar junto al chino. Y gracias a eso, él también comenzaba a sentir cosas por el ruso. No lo admitiría jamás ¡Claro que no! Pero esa era una oportunidad única que quizás quién sabe cuándo más se volvería a repetir. El sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentó ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso? ¡Iba a tener que hacerlo frente a Arthur, Alfred y, por supuesto, Francis! No le molestaría hacerlo a solas, pero con tres personas mirando ya sería… demasiado vergonzoso. En fin, de todas formas ya estaba dicho y nada podía hacer más que prepararse psicológicamente.

**,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, pero no estaba nada cansado. Se veía como si hubiese tomado café toda la noche, bastante alerta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde sería la pequeña junta de los ex-aliados. Por todo el lugar se veían parejas, parejas y más parejas. Casi podía ver los corazones flotando por el aire, y el brillo que destellaban esas personas. Sonrió levemente. El amor no parecía tan malo… Quizás… ¡No! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?...

Llegó al lugar designado para la junta y abrió la puerta con cuidado, encontrándose con el ruso a solas ¿Y los demás? Tenía entendido que siempre era Arthur quien llegaba primero, pues era el más puntual junto con él. Quizás todo había sido un vil plan del francés. Tal vez los había citado a él y a Iván más temprano creyendo que algo pasaría. Lo que el galo no sabía, es que se pondría bastante nervioso.

Se detuvo en la puerta principal, bastante sonrojado, mientras miraba al de ojos amatistas, quien también lo miraba fijamente con la gran sonrisa infantil que mantenía hasta en los peores momentos.

— ¡Privet, Yao! Veo que hemos sido los primeros en llegar. Los otros están bastante retrasados… ¿Da~? — Dijo en un tono igual de infantil que su sonrisa. El recién llegado asintió fuertemente, muy nervioso y sonrojado. — ¿Yao se encuentra bien? Te ves algo agitado, da.

— ¿A-agitado, aru? — Habló nervioso. No podía controlarse bien. Se maldijo interiormente por eso e intentó relajarse ¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba estar a solas con él? Claro, desde que el rubio francés le había dicho que debía besarlo, ignorando los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía el chino para con Iván. — Qué cosas dices, Iván. No estoy agitado, para nada, aru.

— Oh… — El ruso lo observó un momento, con un gesto levemente sorprendido y volvió a su estado de infante de siempre. — Da, ya veo. De seguro debo estar imaginando cosas. — Rió suavemente, mirándolo todavía y se acercó más al lugar donde el de largo cabello había decidido sentarse, poniéndolo aún más nervioso. — Yao… Ya que hoy es san Valentín y como… sabía que lo pasaríamos todos juntos… yo… — Ahora era él quien estaba nervioso. Había agachado la mirada y jugueteaba con sus dedos, como un niño pequeño que no sabe qué hacer ni decir. A Yao le enterneció esa escena… Quiso lanzarse a abrazarlo, pero era algo que no haría. Debía controlarse. Un poco más… nada más un poco…

Cuando había decidido que se lanzaría sobre él, sintieron como la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso al norteamericano más ruidoso que conocían. Junto a él venían en inglés y Francis. El asiático y su acompañante rápidamente saltaron y agrandaron el espacio entre ellos, que hace un momento era muy reducido.

Cada uno se sentó en un lugar y comenzaron a hablar de cosas no tan trascendentales. El chino no podía evitar no escuchar nada de los nervios. Miraba de reojo a Iván y luego dirigía su vista hacia el francés, quien le dedicaba una que otra sonrisa pícara. Volvió a ver al ruso ¿Es que acaso hace un momento no estaba nervioso? ¡Sí que sabía disimularlo bien! En cambio él estaba sonrojado a más no poder, con los pelos de punta y sin prestar nada de atención. No sabía si los otros se daban cuenta, pero él… él sabía por qué estaba así y nunca creyó que iba a estarlo por algo como eso.

Era el momento. Por un buen tiempo el francés lo había estado molestando con claras señales de ojos y manos que ya era hora de poner su "plan" en acción. Al final Yao se había aburrido de eso, por lo que sin previo aviso se levantó, tomó de la ropa a Iván, que estaba a su lado, y lo besó profundamente en los labios, muy sonrojado, mientras los ahí presentes los observaban con un gesto de confusión absoluta, salvo por el galo, quien disfrutaba la escena con brillo en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa. El ruso, en cambio, parecía bastante sorprendido y a la vez sonrojado. No había logrado cerrar sus ojos al momento que ese beso ocurrió, pero es que la sorpresa era bastante grande. Uno, dos, tres… cuatro, cinco… seis… siete… ocho… y aún no se separaban.

— Wow… Y-yao… — Pronunció el de cabello rubio y largo. — N-no esperaba que fuese a durar tanto, _mon cher._

_— What the hell is going on? _— murmuró el inglés, sonrojado como si le hubiese pasado a él. Alfred, en cambio, luego del segundo cinco ya lo había asimilado y comenzó a reír incesantemente.

_— C'est l'amour, chère Angleterre! _— Exclamó el francés. — ¡El amor está en el aire! ¡Ven aquí, _mon amour_! — Seguía gritando mientras se acercaba a Arthur, quien solo reaccionó a alejarlo a empujones para no recibir sus besos.

Así, ya habiendo pasado cerca de quince segundos del beso, el de cabello oscuro se separó del otro, muy suavemente, bastante sonrojado. Se quedó unos minutos cerca de su rostro, recuperando el aire que el beso le había robado y luego salió "calmadamente" del salón donde se encontraban sin dar explicación alguna.

Ya afuera, Yao sonreía levemente mientras posaba su mano en sus labios. No podía creerlo. Lo había hecho. Él, quien nunca pensó hacerlo. Quien nunca creyó que se iba a enamorar del euroasiático. Quien nunca se imaginó como se sentiría el amor, hasta ahora… Apoyó su espalda en una de las paredes del pasillo y se fue desplazando hasta quedar sentado, aún con una sonrisa, algo "estúpida" para quien no entendiera por qué se encontraba así, y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, tratando de asimilarlo todo.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Dentro del salón, aún nadie, salvo el francés, podía lograr entender del todo qué demonios había pasado hace algunos segundos atrás, así tan sorpresivamente. Todos hablaban entre sí, salvo el ruso que simplemente cubría su boca y parte de sus mejillas con la gran bufanda en su cuello para que nadie notara como había reaccionado ante el beso del mayor. Por un momento lo meditó todo ¿Era cierto? ¿Acaso al fin sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por el asiático? ¿O simplemente estaba jugando con él? Tal vez, y si se ponía a pensarlo mejor, lo había hecho solo para no sentirse solitario en el día de san Valentín… Descartó ese pensamiento de inmediato, negando con la cabeza fuertemente, pues sabía que Yao, que _su_ Yao, no era así. Así es. SU Yao, ya que desde ahora iba a hacer lo inevitable por hacerlo suyo. Suyo y de nadie más. Quería hacerle saber a todo el mundo que ese era _terreno _del ruso y que ningún otro podía cruzarlo, llegar más allá. Sonrió infantilmente e, ignorando toda habladuría de sus compañeros, salió del salón en busca del chino.

Cuando salió, lo encontró sentado, aún muy sonrojado. Se acercó a él, como si nada hubiese pasado, con su típica sonrisa y habló, muy cerca de su oído.

— ¿A qué se debió ese beso, Yao~? — murmuró cantarín. El susodicho se estremeció al mismo tiempo que dio un pequeño salto del susto. No esperaba que el euroasiático lo saliese persiguiendo.

— E-eh… — Comenzó a hablar nervioso, buscando algún lugar para posar su vista que no fuera el ruso. Al no encontrar nada, la volvió hacia él, bastante sonrojado y continuó, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible, ignorando su tartamudeo y sus mejillas ardiendo por el rojo color. — N-no te emociones, aru. F-fue solo un pequeño trato que hice con… Francis, aru.

— Oh… — La sonrisa de Iván seguía impasible, pero sus ojos la contradecían. Esos orbes amatistas mostraban una aparente tristeza, que antes no se encontraba ahí. Había reemplazado a esa alegría que había sentido cuando lo besó. — Ya veo. Da, supongo que fue un error mío. Lo siento, Yao. — Dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal para irse de ahí. No quería seguir ahí. Tenía ganas de irse a su casa y ponerse a llorar amargamente, aunque de todas formas no lo hiciera. El saber que nada más había sido un trato hecho con el francés había sido algo demasiado duro para él.

A su espalda, antes de salir, escuchó que lo llamaba alguien. Reconoció la voz sin necesidad de voltearse.

— Espera, Iván, aru. — El chino se acercó a él y le sostuvo la muñeca para evitar que saliera. — Yo… Lo siento. No solo lo hice y acepté hacerlo a cambio de algo, aru… — El rostro del ruso volvía a mostrar alegría. Su sonrisa ya no se veía tan vacía y se giró para ver a Yao a la cara, sin emitir palabra alguna, dejándole continuar. — Tal vez yo si… s-sienta algo p-por… ti, aru. — Fue lo único que dijo, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba completamente y se perdía en esos bellos orbes.

— Wa~ — Sus ojos se agrandaron y el brillo que despedían era algo que el de cabello largo jamás había visto en su vida. Sonrió. Sintió que esas pocas palabras, pero sinceras, habían solucionado todo. Le alegró de sobremanera haber podido contribuir al júbilo del menor. — ¿D-de verdad Yao siente algo por mí, da? — Le preguntó, cogiéndolo por los hombros. El cuestionado asintió levemente, aun observando sus ojos. El más alto lo rodeó con sus brazos, atrapándolo en un caluroso abrazo, a lo que siguió una expedita mirada y un mucho más largo beso que el anterior, esta vez iniciado por el euroasiático y correspondido por el otro. Al separarse, Iván se acercó al oído del de cabello oscuro y sonrió mientras murmuraba. — ya tebya lyublyu, Yao.

* * *

><p><em>¿Merece Review?<em>

__**V**


End file.
